Flocons
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Lorsque la neige se met à tomber, chacun, à sa manière, fait revivre son âme d'enfant. Court recueil d'OS
1. A l'école

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le premiers de plusieurs petit OS sur la neige qui sortiront pendant le mois de Février. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une simple neige tombe doucement sur la ville. Au-dessus des rues sombres, le vent fait danser les flocons dans un rythme indescriptible. Le béton se couvre petit à petit d'une fine pellicule blanche

❄️

"Madame ! Madame ! Il neige ! "

C'est ainsi que le peu de concentration des élèves pour le cours vola soudainement en éclat. L'attention passa immédiatement du triste tableau noir au doux manteau blanc. Certains se levèrent de leurs sièges pour mieux voir l'extérieur. Les enfants souriaient et leurs yeux étaient brillant d'émerveillement La maîtresse de cette classe de primaire tenta en vain de ramener un peu de calme à cette joyeuse anarchie.

"Allons, allons les enfants ! La récréation est dans 30 minutes, la neige vous attendra bien jusque-là. Rasseyez-vous !"

"On va pouvoir faire des batailles de boules de neige !" S'enthousiasma alors une petite fille avec un serre-tête auprès de ses quatre amis.

"Ou faire de gros bonhomme de neige, encore plus gros que le professeur !" Ajouta d'un air impatient, un enfant enrobé en mimant avec ses bras la taille du ventre qu'il donnerait à sa sculpture.

"Ou bien faire des anges en remuant les bras et les jambes comme ça !" Termina un deuxième garçon, cette fois avec des taches de rousseurs.

Et les trois continuèrent à débattre de leurs futurs projets pour la récréation, leur discussion se mêlant au brouhaha général de la classe.

De tous les élèves, seul un garçon à lunette et une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn semblaient rester calme. Conan avait un visage ennuyé de toutes ces gamineries. Il frissonnait d'avance à l'idée d'être mêlé par ses amis dans ces jeux si enfantins. Il soupira de dépit, attirant l'attention de sa camarade.

"Tu n'aimes pas la neige, Edogawa ?" lui dit-elle avec un sourire mesquin

Il eut un petit rire comme si elle lui avait raconté une blague

"Jouer dans la neige, c'est bon pour les enfants." dit-il simplement

Ai sembla vouloir lui répondre, mais la maîtresse frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour ramener le calme dans la classe.

"Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Je vous propose quelque chose : Vous restez calme pendant que je fais la leçon jusqu'à la récréation. Et je vous laisserais jouer dix minutes de plus. Ça vous convient ?"

Quasiment tout le monde approuva dans un grand bruit, et la maîtresse reprit sa leçon en souriant. Le calme sembla reprendre ses droits dans la salle. Ai, se tourna alors discrètement vers ses trois autres amis.

"Dites, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, pour la bataille de boule de neige. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez qu'on se mette en équipe contre Conan ? Vu qu'il semble si sûr de lui. "

"Quoi ?!" Demanda soudainement l'intéressé

"Oh oui Ai !" S'exclama Ayumi. "Conan est toujours plus fort que nous, si on se met en groupe on pourra enfin le battre !"

"Bonne chance, Edogawa. Nous réglerons tout ça lors de la prochaine récréation !"

"Pff…"

Et même s'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu, un vrai sourire enfantin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 **Prochain chapitre Dimanche soir/Lundi Matin**


	2. A l'hotel

Les flocons continuent leur descente inexorable vers le sol. Les trottoirs, routes, parkings gris de la ville sont déjà ensevelis sous une épaisse couche de neige.

❄️

"Maman ! Maman ! Il neige !"

Mary leva à peine les yeux de son livre lorsque sa fille s'étonna de la météo. Masumi était penchée par la fenêtre de l'hôtel comme pour obtenir la meilleure des vues sur les morceaux de glace qui tombait sur le parking en contrebas.

"On est en février, ce n'est même pas la première fois que l'on voit de la neige cette année" répondit Mary d'un ton ennuyé.

La jeune fille émit un soupir un peu amusé.

"Et alors ? C'est toujours bien la neige, peu importe la saison !"

Mais sa mère ne répondit pas à cette affirmation. Elle continua de lire son roman ennuyeux, sur l'aventure d'une personne voulant préparer le meilleur des fondants au chocolat. Elle même devait reconnaître le manque d'intérêt qu'elle éprouvait pour ce scénario.

Masumi ferma finalement la fenêtre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mary qui commençait à sentir l'air froid s'engouffrer dans la chambre. L'adolescente retourna s'asseoir sur son bord de lit, fixant continuellement la neige par la fenêtre. Mary quant à elle se replongea dans son livre qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté. La chambre retomba dans le silence, seul le bruit du vent agitant les flocons venait perturber ce calme.

"J'aimerais faire un bonhomme de neige..." dit soudainement Masumi

Mary posa alors un regard interrogateur sur sa fille, visiblement surprise par sa phrase.

"Comme lorsque j'étais enfant…" ajoute-t-elle. "Lorsque tu m'aidais à mettre correctement la tête du bonhomme de neige, car j'étais trop petite pour l'atteindre. Tu te rappelles maman ?"

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, son regard se perdant sur le plafond et dans ses souvenirs. Elle mit ses mains derrière sa tête comme coussin de fortune.

"Tu te rappelles maman ? La fois où j'avais utilisé une de tes grandes écharpes en soie pour protéger le cou de mon bonhomme. Je ne savais pas qu'elle valait si chère. Je me rappelle que tu m'avais rarement autant disputé que ce jour-là"

Masumi émit un petit rire en se le remémorant et Mary se releva un peu pour mieux regarder sa fille toujours allongée.

"Ce jour-là aussi… Où avec Shukichi, on en avait fait un à son effigie. Il avait même posé ses lunettes sur son nez… Et elles étaient tombés au sol, je crois qu'il ne les a jamais retrouvés…"

"Tu es trop grande pour faire des bonshommes de neige maintenant" coupa sèchement Mary.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand des silences, même le vent semblait se l'être mis en sourdine. Masumi continua de fixer sans but le plafond.

"Peut-être…" reprit-elle. Il s'écoula bien encore cinq longues secondes avant qu'elle reprenne. "Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'en refaire un !"

Elle se releva soudainement du lit, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à fouiller dans sa valise à la recherche d'un manteau.

"Si tu me cherches, je serais sur le parking de l'hôtel ! Je prends mon téléphone avec moi. Appelle-moi en cas de problème !"

"Attends-moi"

Cela eu pour effet de figer Masumi sur place. Mary posa son livre sur la table de chevet.

"Je viens t'aider pour ton bonhomme de neige" continua Mary.

Masumi lui répondit avec un grand sourire et les deux se dirent, qu'au fond, aucune d'entre-elle n'avait vraiment grandi depuis cette époque.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre Dimanche !**


End file.
